Tokyo
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: Rin dan Len berteman sejak SMP. Mereka bertaut karena kecintaan pada musik. Tapi saat ini Rin dihadapkan dua pilihan. Memilih mimpi atau cinta. Based on YUI – Tokyo. Bad at summary. One shot. Mind to read? :D


Tokyo

**Free Talk**

Semoga readers gak bosen ketemu aku disini. Author yang agaknya konyol dan suka memasukkan humour kedalam semua jenis genre, Zaito desu! Yang baru tahu saya, yoroshiku~ **\(^**0**^)/**

Fic ini bermula dari saat ibu saya bercerita bahwa kakak saya naik kereta dongko alias ekonomis bahwa saat kakak saya naik kereta jam 7 dari Palembang dia baru sampai Lampung jam 7 malam…

= 3= GAK SALAH TUH?#nyembur air yang barusan mau diminum

Ya sudahlah, karena aku pingin tokoh utamanya Rin, maka Abrakadabra Rin bermutasi jadi YUI. # dibuang sama Rin dan YUI ke kali

Ya sudah, nikmati saja fic ini~XDD

Based on YUI-TOKYO

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**TOKYO © YUI**

**Tokyo © asakuro-zaito**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya YAMAHA, ceritanya punyaku

Title: Tokyo

Pairing: Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len

Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort

Summary:

Rin dan Len berteman sejak SMP. Mereka bertaut karena kecintaan pada musik. Tapi saat ini Rin dihadapkan dua pilihan. Memilih mimpi atau cinta. Based on YUI – Tokyo. Bad at summary. Mind to read? :D

**Warning**: OOC, typo(s), gejeness, bahasa awur-awuran,

**So don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>Salju turun pagi ini. Perlahan dengan kecepatan lambat, 5 centimeter per sekon. Dan seorang gadis menatapnya dengan tenang dibalik jendela kamarnya. Iris biru langit itu melihat salju yang turun dengan tenang. Dan perlahan ia pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.<p>

Gadis berambut blonde itu menutup pintunya keras-keras dan menguncinya. Berharap ia tak bisa kembali kesini lagi, walau hatinya ingin. Ia menatap lurus pintu itu, pintu kayu yang sudah kotor dan tua tapi sangat berharga. Lalu ia menutup matanya, dan pergi tanpa kata-kata.

Seolah semua ini adalah hari-harinya yang biasa.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju shelter bus yang jauh dari rumahnya. Rambut kuning keemasan itu tersibak dengan datangnya angin. Ia berjalan dan berjalan. Menenteng case gitar akustik dan koper hitam bak jelaga yang kelam.

Sementara, jauh didepan gadis berambut blonde itu ada seorang lelaki yang menunggunya. Ia duduk di bawah shelter bus. Memakai sepatu roda dan syal berwarna kuning terang. Gadis itu mendekati sang lelaki dengan senyum yang jauh dari kata sedih. Ia terlihat sangat ceria.

"Rin…" lelaki itu memanggilnya. Nama gadis itu, Rin Kagemi.

"Ehm? Ada apa Len?" tanya Rin pada lelaki teman baiknya itu, Len Kagamine dan lagi-lagi dengan senyuman. Bus itu datang membuat mereka berdua harus terpisah disini. Rin menghampiri pintu bus yang sudah terbuka, menunggu dirinya untuk masuk. Tapi Len mencegah gadis berumur 16 tahun itu pergi.

"Rin! Aku…" teriak Len mencengkram lengan Rin dengan kuat. Rin melepaskan tangan itu dari lengannya dan berkata lirih. Dengan senyuman.

"sayonara…"

Meninggalkan Len dibelakangnya dan menaiki bus menuju stasiun. Dan Len melihat sebuah kebohongan tepat didepan matanya. Membiarkan semuanya menguap dan pergi. Len mengeratkan genggamannya menahan semua emosi dan perasaan dalam dirinya yang terus bergejolak.

Len berkata lirih melihat bus yang terus pergi, "Jangan seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa, bodoh…"

**Rin's POV**

Aku ingin pergi. Tapi aku juga tak ingin pergi.

Raut wajah Len saat aku melepas genggamannya terus kuingat dalam hati. Wajah itu menggambarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tapi aku tak ingin menyakitinya lagi dengan pergi dengan air mata. Aku mencoba menelepon ke ponsel Len.

"Halo? Len disini. Ada apa Rin?" tanyanya.

"Len… suaramu berubah, ada apa?" kataku dengan nada agak bercanda.

"Apaan sih, lagipula kamu kenapa? Kamu sudah sampai mana?" pertanyaan Len terngiang di telingaku. Ia terasa berbeda. Berubah seperti orang yang tak kukenal. Aku pun menutup teleponku tanpa memberikan satu patah kata padanya.

Perlahan aku mulai gundah dan bertanya pada diriku sendiri. _Apa aku siap?_

Aku melihat baik-baik koper hitam dan case gitar yang kutaruh di sampingku. Aku membuka case gitar akustik itu dan melihat sebuah gitar tua berwarna coklat muda dengan tulisan "ganbatte" di belakangnya.

Impianku sejak kecil adalah menjadi penyanyi dan penulis lagu terkenal. Aku ingin menyanyikan hasrat dan pikiranku pada orang lain. Mendendangkan nada-nada indah. Dan awalnya hal itu hanya kukatakan pada Len.

Setiap hari saat istirahat kedua pasti kami pergi ke atap dan bermain musik. Aku menyanyi dan Len mengajariku bermain gitar.

"Len, kamu mau request lagu apa?" tanyaku girang.

"Just Be Friend di-medley~!" jawabnya dengan senyum simpul dengan nada bercanda.

"Hahaha, apaan tuh?" dan kamipun tertawa dibawah terangnya langit musim panas.

Aku mencoba sebuah audisi menjadi penyanyi. Dan diterima. Disitulah semua intrik ini dimulai. Saat produser yang menanganiku berkata,

"_Kau harus meninggalkan kota ini dan pergi ke Tokyo minggu depan." _

Tak terasa, bus yang kutumpangi telah mencapai stasiun. Aku segera turun dari bus dan menunggu kereta menuju Tokyo. Dengan membawa sebuah gitar tua permberian Len. Kegenggam erat case gitar itu.

Kereta yang akan kunaiki menuju Tokyo akan datang dalam hitungan menit. Sekitar 15 menit lagi, dan saat aku mulai mendekati pintu keberangkatan kereta, tubuh ini terhenti sesaat. Seseorang menahanku dari belakang. Tangan dan genggaman ini kukenal dengan baik.

"Rin, ganbatte!" katanya berbisik dibawah telingaku. Melesakkan kata-kata itu didalam hatiku yang dingin. Dan perlahan wajahku memanas. Senyum pun merekah dari wajahku. Bersamaan dengan air mata yang berlari di pipiku.

"Idiot" kataku memaki Len. Kudengar suara tawa Len menyeruak dibelakangku. Dan tubuhnya mengitariku dan menatapku dari depan.

"Keretamu masih 15 menit, bisa kau menyanyikan lagu untukku saja sebelum kau bernyanyi untuk semua orang?" Spontan aku mengangguk dan mengeluarkan gitar tua yang diberikan olehnya. Kumainkan lagu dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi. Kulafalkan kalimat-kalimat yang kutulis berahun-tahun lalu dengannya.

"_When the change of season begins_

_it dies down like the town_

_Ambiguous time flowing_

_I starred at the tear coloured sky_

_While the sad wave surges in my mind_

_tonight_

_Like a distant dream_

_That had been clearly visible_

_I lost sight of the important things_

_That day, the promise that was made broke and scattered_

_An intense but short-lived fragment of a memory_

_Even if, we were to awaken from the dream which we saw_

_I'll never forget this feeling, not ever_

_Always when I look back, there's a never-changing place_

_So I can overcome whatever adversity and unease_

_And I'll be able to step out into the never-ending unknown road_

_tonight_"

Setelah lagu berdurasi kurang dari 2 menit itu berakhir aku kembali mengepaki gitarku. Len melihatku dengan senyuman. Aku pun kembali duduk di bangku panjang tadi. Menunggu 13 menit paling panjang dalam hidupku.

Len membelikanku secangkir kopi hangat, ia bilang itu untuk menemaniku di perjalanan nanti. Aku meminumnya perlahan. Menutup mataku dan kurasakan hangatnya uap yang menerjang bibirku. Dan dibalik semua keributan di stasiun ini, kudengar kalimat itu dari Len.

"Rin, aku menyukaimu." Aku segera mengalihkan pendanganku pada Len. Len terlihat biasa dan seolah-olah itu hanya kalimat biasa baginya. Ia tertawa dengan senyuman yang lebar diwajahnya. Dan ia mulai menatapku dengan serius.

"Aku nggak ingin perasaanku hilang seiring kamu pergi Rin… Jadi lebih baik kukatakan sekarang…" katanya tertawa kecil. Aku hanya menyeruput kopi hangat itu lagi dan mencoba mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan selama ini padanya.

"Aku juga, aku juga suka padamu!" teriakku sambil memalingkan muka dari iris biru azurenya. Wajahku makin panas paradoks dengan dinginnya udara uang menyentuh kulitku. Matanya mengejarku, berusaha melihat wajah memalukanku saat menyatakan cinta.

"Hahaha!" tawa itu kembali menyeruak. Dibalik senyuman itu terdapat sebuah kesedihan. Perlahan tangannya yang dingin menyentuh kulitku, tepat di pipiku. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya kepadaku.

Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Terasa hangat, ciuman berasa kopi. Kehangatan yang menyebar sampai ujung jari. Membuat detak jantungku semakin cepat dan cepat. Jari-jari yang bersilangan, saling membagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Kurasakan tangannya yang basah karena keringat. Dan bibirnya terus melesak masuk, lagi dan lagi. Dingin itu tak lagi terasa.

Kurasakan tangannya memelukku. Erat. Menekan punggungku mendekat kearahnya. Tak ingin melepasku pergi. Sementara aku berharap ia takkan berubah selamanya. Kota ini pun aku ingin mereka tak berubah.

.

"Aku bingung… Apakah aku harus pergi?" tanyaku mendesah didalam pelukannya. Suara Len terdengar jelas. Memberiku sebuah jawaban kecil.

"Kau tak harus memilih. Karena kamu akan mendapatkan keduanya."

Aku mempererat pelukanku. Melesakkan kepalaku lebih dalam lagi. Inginku menangis dipelukannya, tapi tak jadi. Aku tetap ingin pergi dengan senyuman di wajahku.

Keretaku sudah menuju stasiun ini. Aku bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Len menjauhkan dirinya dan menggenggam tanganku. Aku berdiri dan berjalan mendekat menuju pintu keberangkatan. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sedih, tetapi aku akan terus berjalan dan meniti masa depan.

Tangan itu kembali menarikku. Dan suara seraknya keras memenuhi telingaku.

"Ja matta ne!"

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku kearah Len. Kulihat senyuman itu tak ada habisnya. Dan perasaan ini kembali tak tertahankan. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku.

Dia tertawa dan mengelus kepalaku, dan apa yang ia katakan seakan menjawab semua kegundahanku. "Aku tak akan berubah."

Kulepas pelukanku dan berjalan pelan menuju kereta. Aku diam didepan pintu kereta. Melihat sosok itu selama mungkin yang kubisa. Dan aku berjalan ke bangku paling belakang dan melihatnya lagi. Sosok itu.

Seiring berjalannya kereta ini, sosok yang kurindukan semakin kecil dan perlahan tak lagi terlihat. Aku terdiam dan hanya melihat pemandangan dari jendela yang terus berganti. Kulihat kota yang membesarkanku. Pindah dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lain. Aku ingin tempat ini tak berubah selamanya.

Kulihat matahari senja mendekat kearahku. Memotong semuanya dengan warna merah yang kelabu. Perlahan air mata menetes melewati pipiku. Tapi setidaknya walaupun aku telah berhenti mencari jawaban, aku baik-baik saja.

.

* * *

><p>Berbulan-bulan setelah aku meninggalkan Fukuoka. Setiap sore pasti aku menulis e-mail untuk Len. Menceritakan semua keseharianku, begitu juga Len. Aku pergi ke atap dorm dan melihat kearah barat kota. Tokyo begitu luas dan berbeda dengan Fukuoka. Kuambil hpku dan mulai mengetik e-mail.<p>

"_Len, sebentar lagi single debutku akan rilis… judulnya 'Atashi no 1__st__ Album'_

_hari ini aku mulai rekaman, rasanya capek sekali. Aku juga harus membuat partitur dan chord piano semua lagunya. Tapi aku akan berjuang. _

_Bagaimana disana? Apa soal dari Meiko-sensei menyulitkanmu? Disini aku juga belajar di Tokyo Music School disana juga ada guru killer seperti Meiko-sensei lho^^._

_.Ja matta. Rin_"

SEND!

Kutatap lagi barisan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang bertumpuk di kota ini. Terkenang akan pemandangan yang sama dengan yang dulu kulihat dari kereta. Disaat matahari senja memotong semua dengan warnanya yang kelam.

Walau aku mencoba menahannya tapi air mata ini terus turun seenaknya. Tapi aku berkata pada diriku untuk lebih dan lebih kuat lagi. Karena aku harus berjuang.

"_Rin, ganbatte!"_

Kata-katamu selalu kuingat dengan jelas. Mendukung dan menyokongku. Membuatku merasa lebih baik. Karena itu aku harus.

Air mata itu berhenti mengalir. Tertahan di pipiku, dan aku tak menghapusnya. Perlahan bibir ini mengatakannya dengan pelan tapi terdengar jelas.

"Ganbarimasu!"

.

* * *

><p>Walau terus kurindukan.<p>

Aku akan berjuang.

Aku akan terus bernyanyi.

Karena laguku dimulai dari sini.

Tokyo.

.fin.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>

Readers!

Mengingat kenapa aku ingin menulis fic ini adalah cerita tentang kakakku yang naik kereta ekonomis alias kereta dongko, aku jadi pingin buat pas Rin naik kereta, dia naik kereta itu, tapi kubatalkan…. ._.*minum es teh*

Ngomong-ngomong, album Rin yang kutulis itu cuman ngasal jangan dicari di toko kaset, mana judul albumnya parah gitu /balang sepatu/

Dan lirik yang kutulis dalam bahasa inggris itu bukan transletan-nya YUI-TOKYO, aku nulis sendiri lho~XDDD/sok inggris/ *digampar readers karena sok-sok-an*

Nah dari pada nge-spam banyak banget, jadi saya mengucapkan kata terakhir dulu. Ehem… ehem…

Review please, menerima segala jenis kritik dan saran, flamepun tak apa.

* * *

><p>hontou ni arigatou.<p> 


End file.
